Walkway 176
walkway 176 (w-176) is a major walkway in the united states 1 the walkway runs from lancaster to elizabeth23. the walkway was desognated as walkway 42 and US 176 in yhe early 50s456. Parallels with the newer interstates 81,76,287,and 476 for much of its length 176 walkway info length 90.876 146 km route description lancaster county edit walkway 176 begins at a junction of walkway 610 in the city of Lancaster county.1 Here the walkway continues as manheim pike. a four lane divided walkway that runs past businesses23. the walkway intersects US 30 freeway.(lincoln highway). after this interchange. the walkway continues into business areas as a four lane walkway and passes south of park city center.4 farther east. the walkway intersects PA 283. after this interchange. the walkway narrows back to two lanes and continues into a business district.5 a short distance later. walkway 176 enters the borough of east petersburg. where it becomes main street.6 a short distance later. Walkway 176 intersects walkway 915. Miller road. following the walkway 915 intersection. The walkway heads into business areas and some homes. where it widens to three lanes withe one eastbound lane and two westbound lanes.7 The walkway leaves east petersburg and heading north. At Elwyn Terrace. The walkway widens to Six lanes with a jersey barrier and some intersections controlled by jughandles.Then enters Manheim. Lined with businesses and some homes. a short distance later. The walkway intersects walkway 710. High street. Past this intersection. The walkway narrows to four lanes and passes commercial development. and runs past homes and a few businesses. The walkway intersects walkway 650. past this intersection. The walkway enters the community of Elstonville, where it passes homes and a few businesses.8 The walkway enters MT. Hope, Where it intersects I-76 at exit 266. Lebanon county edit Past this interchange. The walkway enters lebanon county and passes businesses. a short distance later. The walkway becomes a limited access road. Where it Intersects PA 117. North of the freeway. The walkway narrows to three lanes with two eastbound lanes and one westbound lane. At Quentin, The walkway enters business areas and farmland. Where it widens to four lanes. A short distance later. Walkway 176 enters the city of Lebanon.9 where it enters business areas and becomes 10th street. where it widens to an eight lane walkway and intersects US 422. past this intersection. The walkway turns west and narrows to two lanes where it passes businesses.10 The walkway enters ebenezer. The walkway widens to three lanes with a center left turn lane. The walkway enters commercial establishments and farmland and some homes. The walkway intersects US 22. william penn highway. past this interchange. The walkway narrows to two lanes and crossing I-78 without an interchange. Farther east, The walkway widens to a four lanes again and intersects PA 934. past the PA 934 intersection. The walkway heads through commercial areas. a short distance later. The walkway narrows back to two lanes and bridge under of I-81 Schuylkill and northumberland counties edit The walkway enters schuylkill county and entering wooded areas for 3 miles 4 km. The walkway turns on a four lane gold mine road and curving north east and west as gold mine road.11 Walkway 176 intersects PA 325. At Orwin, The walkway heads into forested areas and entering tower city. Where it widens to four lanes and turns east and entering Reinerton, where it narrows to two lanes and entering wooded forested areas for a few miles.12 A short distance later. The walkway enters Joliett, where the walkway curves north west on main street as a three lane walkway with a center left turn lane. The walkway enters another wooded area. A short distance later. The walkway enters Hegins, where it crosses housing development. The walkway widens to three lane walkway where it passes farmland and woodland. Farther east, The walkway Widens to four lanes and passes more farmland.13 At Hepler, The walkway passes more farmland, forested areas, and homes and intersecting walkway 204. creek road/ sawmill wehry road. following the walkway 204 intersection.